Modex
Modex was a Romulan serving in the Romulan Star Navy in the 24th century. He was described as an imposing Romulan with deep, intense eyes. "Never make a threat that you can't back up. Never show respect to an enemy until they have earned it. Avoid compromise, and never cheat." '' - Modex Early Life Growing up the son of a politician's aide on Remus, he quickly learned how the wheels of government turned, and how to grease them. Reman bodyguards were present in the household. Star Navy His Serona was spent as a security guard on a Senate courier. During this time he saved a high-level member of the Jaridan Coalition from an assassination attempt. After his Serona he attended the Romulan War College on Devorren, where he studied Advanced Strategic Command. His first assignment as an officer aboard a scoutcraft, which spent two years penetrating Federation space, making deep scans of many important areas' defenses, including Vulcan and Tellar. The ship would stay cloaked for extremely long periods of time, once for more than a month. He came to hate the Tal Shiar overseer assigned to the mission. After the mission was over he turned down a Tal Diann position and was placed aboard a gunship as Tactical Officer after being awarded the Imperial Star. By 2371 he held the rank of Commander and was CO of the heavy cruiser D'vairin and had been serving along the Klingon and Federation borders for years, credited with the destruction of a battlecruiser and more than a half dozen smuggling vessels. His Executive Officer at the time was Subcommander Galtus. He was eagerly anticipating an "incident" with the USS Himori, respecting Captain Eliot Fanon and wanting to test himself against him. On stardate 48531.8 he took the ''D'vairin across the Neutral Zone in response to a distress call from the IRW Sha'arik. Upon arrival he found the USS Lionheart towing it towards Starbase 25, its crew all dead and members of Starfleet going through its computer records. He accused the'' Lionheart'' crew with violating the Treaty and the unlawful possession of the Romulan Star Empire's property. He demanded they vacate the warbird at once, as well as returning all data files and property taken from the vessel. He was stunned when Gedna Tachion calmly informed he had just declared war on the Federation by crossing the Neutral Zone and asked for his unconditional surrender. The pair would quickly be forced to work together as the Tal Shiar had killed the Sha'arik's crew as a test of a new bioweapon and their personnel on the warbird were now infected. He would later place a skeleton crew aboard the warbird and return with it to Romulan Space. ("Marie Celestial") ("Blinded by Science") During the Dominion War, he commanded a task force responsible for lightning-fast raids behind enemy lines. After the Battle of Cardassia, he was responsible for search and rescue efforts of Romulan vessels lost during the battle. LUG Trek Stats (2371) 'Attributes' Fitness 3 : Strength +1 Coordination 3 Intellect 4 Presence 5 : Empathy +1 Psi 0 'Skills' Administration 2 : Logistics 3 : Romulan Senate 3 : Starship 4 Artistic Expression 1 : Painting 2 Command 4 : Starship 5 Computer 2 : Research 3 Culture 3 : Romulan 4 Diplomacy 1 Romulan 3 Dodge 2 Energy Weapon 3 : Disrupter 4 History 2 : Romulan 3 Intimidation 3 : Overawe 4 Language : Romulan 3 Law 2 : Romulan Military Regulations 4 : Treaty of Algeron 2 Personal Equipment 2 : Pressure Suit 4 Planetary Sciences 1 : Planetology 3 Planetside Survival 2 : Underground 4 Propulsion Engineering 1 : Quantum Singularity 3 Shipboard Systems 3 : Cloaking Device 5 : Command 4 Space Sciences 1 : Astrophysics 3 Starship Tactics 3 : Romulan Naval Tactics 5 Strategic Operations 3 : Invasion Strategies 4 : Neutral Zone Strategies 4 Systems Engineering 2 : Cloaking Device 4 Unarmed Combat 2 : Romulan Star Navy Martial Arts 3 Vehicle Operations 1 : Shuttle 3 World Knowledge 1 : Remus 2 : Romulus 3 'Advantages/Disadvantages' Arrogant -1 Code of Honor (Honesty) -2 Commendation (Imperial Star) +2 Department Head (CO of Heavy Cruiser) +4 Favor Owed (Jaridan Coalition) +2 Intolerant (Espionage) -1 Strong Will +2 Tactical Genius +3 Category:Romulans Category:Commanding Officers Category:Romulan Star Navy Category:Commanders Category:Remus Category:IRW D'vairin Crew Members